You little fool!
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Raine knows something is wrong with Quatre........but will she figure it out before it's too late? (A/N: OoC at times)


  
Raine picks up a microphone, "I swear on this story that I don't own these characters, except for myself. I happen to be an original character." Let the story begin!  
  
Quatre stared at the gun in his hand. He knew what he needed to do, but something held him back. There was nothing he could have thought of. He had said his good-byes. Now all he had to do was pull the trigger.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Raine stared out the window.   
  
"Quatre...you should be home by now. What did you mean by 'Good-bye'? It doesn't make sense." The day had been great. The beach was empty, except for the seven of them. Quatre and Teto were having fun, and Heero and Wufei actually got along.   
  
"What could you have meant?" She whispered.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Unable to pull the trigger for the moment, Quatre sat down on the rocks. Maybe it was the peace around him, like March 23...a year ago.   
  
Warning, entering a flashback   
  
"Ever rode a glider before kid?" Raine asked the nervous pilot. He shook his head.   
  
"Well just hang on to the white bars and let me do the flying." She said to him. They took off on the sleek, white glider. It took a minute to get above the clouds.   
  
"See that Quatre? Wha'cha think?" She said to him. The blonde pilot stared. It was the most magnificent sight he ever saw. It looked like heaven, where the angels sang. There was warmth and love up there with Raine.   
  
End of this flashback  
  
There was so much that day. He and Raine never wanted it to end.   
  
"Soon it'll all be over, and I can go back above the clouds." He said. Quatre held the gun up to his head, but then stopped. He couldn't just yet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Trowa!!" Raine called up and down the halls. She found him on the computer, looking at doujinshi scans.   
  
"What is it Raine?" He asked, looking away from a Digimon scan.   
  
"Do you know where Quatre went?" She asked.   
  
"I think he went to the rocks on the beach. Oh! And Heero is missing his gun." Trowa replied. Raine suddenly knew why Quatre said good-bye.   
  
"I'll be back." She said, dashing from the room. She had to make it in time. She HAD to.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A few waves crashed beside him. A storm was moving in, quickly.  
  
"Just like...just like the battle last...last week."   
  
Another flashback  
  
Sandrock was losing. The mobile dolls seemed to have no end.   
  
"Damn!" Quatre shouted as two took the place of the ones he cut down. They surrounded him. Running away was not the answer, and being meek was death.   
  
"This is not good! Damn it to Firkin Hell!!!" He shouted as they all began firing at him.   
"You still alive kid?" Raine!! Rayith Kia swept through the mobile dolls like a broom. She had saved his life...  
  
End of another flashback  
  
Quatre looked at the lightning moving quickly across the ocean. The storm was dangerously close. He didn't care. "I'll die one way or another." He muttered, still staring at the gun.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Raine ran as fast as she could and faster. The rocks were just ahead, and the storm was upon her. The rain stung anyone who was foolish enough to go out in this weather, but she didn't care. She was the daughter of the storms themselves! If she could get there in time, she didn't care in she came back with arms as red as blood.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I guess it's now or never." Quatre said, the rain pelting him like hail. He raised to gun to his head, ready to fire.   
  
"QUATRE!!!!!" Raine's voice shook the air, echoing like thunder. She could see him clearly. Seconds before he pulled the trigger, Raine tackled him. A gunshot rang out. The bullet embedded itself in Raine's shoulder. She clutched Quatre with all her willpower. Quatre was trying to get to the gun, but Raine wouldn't let him.   
  
"You little fool!!" She said, hitting him across the face,  
  
"You little fool! What have you done?" She said, half crying. Quatre said nothing, realizing that she cared.   
  
"What would I have done if I came too late?!" Raine shouted, her tears different from the rain.   
  
"You promised us that you would never try a stunt like this. We care about you Quatre! It may not seem like it but we do damn it!" She said, looking him strait in the eye.   
  
"...I-I didn't remember...the killing and the blood...I couldn't go on, but I had to! I needed t-t-to..." He began.  
  
"To what? Kill yourself and return to the place above the clouds? If you wanted to do that...you could have told me!!! I would have done it!! Quatre! I took the bullet for you! I was waiting for you at home!! I wanted you to return for...something." After coming to an agreement, the two set off for home. Tears still fell from Raine's face. Slowly, they stepped in the door.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre went through the roof!   
  
"See kid?" Raine whispered. How could he have forgotten? August 15! His birthday! They didn't notice the bandage on Raine shoulder. Quatre cried when Raine brought out a cake. On the front, was Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and of course, Teto!   
  
"Happy birthday kid." Heero said, handing him a small gift. It was a wooden picture frame. Carved into the top were the words "Mission Accepted." And on the bottom was "Mission Accomplished."   
  
"Yeah." Wufei added, holding out a small gold pyramid. Etched in the sides was the word "Justice" Raine almost laughed. 'How Wufei.' Quatre thought.   
  
"To Number four!" Trowa stated as held out a small sketchpad. Drawn on the inside cover in pen was a small picture of Trowa's half mask. Again, Raine almost laughed.  
  
Duo was last. "Just because I'm the nice person I am, I decided to get you something." He held out a video.   
  
"You didn't..." Quatre began.  
  
"I did!" Duo replied, popping it into the VCR. Raine turned on the TV and they watched. It was the camping trip they went on last month!!! It was hilarious!  
  
"We'll have to watch the rest later. I still have to get my present." Raine said, dashing out of the room. The five blinked as Raine came back motioning to them.   
  
"Follow me." She said. They were as curious as kittens when Raine led them into the docking bay. There, in the center, was a sky-blue glider. It looked exactly like Raine's Meheve, which stood next to it. Right then and there, Quatre wrapped his arms around Raine and cried.  
  
In the days that followed, Quatre and Raine flew above the clouds side-by-side. On clear days, their friends could see them. Quatre and Raine never spoke a word about what happened to the boys. And, they hope you won't either.   



End file.
